All In A Summer
by cold.nightmare
Summary: Hermione is out and having fun with her muggle friends during summer break in London. When she gets yanked into one store by her friends, her whole view of Malfoy is about to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first time doing this so I hope I get some reviews (preferably good ones! :)). Umm, I guess I'll leave you to it so... on with the story! :)**

Chapter 1

It was summer vacation before Hermione's seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surrounded by her friends, she made her way through the busy London summer crowd. Hermione loved being with her friends and having fun while shopping, but she didn't really like the summer crowds all that much. As they were walking, Hermione heard one of her friends squeal.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" screamed Hayley, one of Hermione's friends. "It's H&M!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Hayley's sudden outburst. Yeah, H&M was talked about among the teenage muggle crowd, but Hermione didn't care much for it. "Do we have to go?" asked Hermione, thus resulting in a death glare from Hayley.

"Of course we do. We just HAVE to check it out!" said Lisa, another one of Hermione's friends. As they walked towards the store, Lisa whispered in Hermione's ear, "If we didn't Mione, we would have to listen to Hayley complain about it for the rest of summer!" Then the two girls busted out laughing, causing passersby to look.

As the group of 7(which includes Hermione, Lisa, Hayley, Autumn, Gwen, Emma, and Rachel) walked into the store, they all lost their breath. The store was magnificent.

When the girls recovered, they broke into 2 groups: Hermione, Hayley, and Rachel in one, Emma, Gwen, Autumn, and Lisa in the other. Group 2(Lisa, Gwen, Emma, and Autumn) ran off after saying goodbye to Group 1 in search of new purses. When they left, Group 1 agreed to search the racks for new things for them to wear.

As Hermione was looking through the shirts, she looked down at her own outfit. _It isn't much_, she thought to herself,_ but it's not as good as these though..._

*Flashback*

Hermione sat on her bed still dressed in her P.J.s. She was watching her best friend Hayley pull out her outfit for the day after begging and pleading Hermione to let her.

She watched her friend pull out a forest green tank top with a V down the front, stopping at the bottom of the rib cage. She didn't care much for it. After Hayley took the top off the hanger and threw it at her friend, she continued to flip through the closet's contents. She found a black mini skirt Hermione was sure that she throw out after one of her muggle friend's gave it to her a year ago. Hayley repeated what she did with top to the skirt, and started looking for a pair of shoes.

"AHA!" she yelled. Hermione looked at her friend in confusion, then fear as her eyes grew to saucers when she eyed the shoes her best friend held out.

"I'll never be able to wear those, Hayley! You know I wouldn't be able to walk a step without tripping." she whined.

"Oh Mione, only you would say that. I mean, just look at how magnificent these are! And you've had in the back of your closet, for God's sake!" her friend replied. Hayley looked at the stilettos in envy: the toes were open and they were sparkling silver. _Ugh, I wish I had these. I wonder where she got them. They would go perfect with my red dress... ohh yes! Blond hair, red lipstick, black mascara, red one shoulder, and these shoes... perfect. _"Mione, I might have to steal these from you some time!"

"Go right ahead. Just ask." muttered Hermione.

She put on the outfit, and put her frizzy hair into a messy bun, and let Hayley curl little ringlets to fall around her face. Her lips got painted a dark red, and her friend's mascara brought out her honey colored eyes.

*End flashback*

_Well, at least I haven't tripped in my shoes yet today._

She left her friends to go look at the shoes, hoping that she might find something more comfortable to wear that would match her outfit.

On her way to the shoes, she tripped and fell on a hanger carelessly thrown onto the floor.

"Ahh!" she yelled. Then she saw something black out of the corner of her eye move towards her.

She felt someone catch her, thankful for not falling on her face. "Tha- YOU?"

"Now, is that a good way to thank somebody after just saving you from embarrassment?" he asked as she looked into the light gray eyes of none other than- Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad that I got some reviews, even if there was only two of them. :) I had one review and I would like to say something about it. Guest321 commented that it should've been Burberry, but I'll take that as something funny because I originally wanted to use Burberry, but I had to use H&M for the plot. Thanks for that little laugh there! Now... on with the second chapter!**

Chapter 2:

-Recap-

"Now, is that a good way to thank somebody after just saving you from embarrassment?" he asked as she looked into the light gray eyes of none other than- Draco Malfoy.

-End of Recap-

"But... why... you?" Hermione stuttered.

Draco looked at her in confusion. "What do mean me?"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione stepped back to look at her rescuer.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Maybe you've got the wrong person?" he said. He truly didn't know the girl standing in front of. _But she _is _kinda hot though_...

"The great Draco Malfoy doesn't recognize a mudblood?" she said.

"How do you know my-Granger?!" Draco was taken aback when he realized it was Hermione Granger. "But- but" he stuttered, then said with a sneer, "Granger, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing, Malfoy." she spat back. "Why would you be shopping here? Getting sick of the cushy life and bags of money? Because I would expect to see you at Burberry."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I might be." he said with his famous smirk. But he was lying. He couldn't tell her that he was trying to keep away from his father, Lucius Malfoy, after what happened that morning.

*Flashback*

Draco snuck down the staircase of Malfoy Manor, trying not to be spotted, for if he did, he would get in trouble for being out of his room so early. He was in his room when his stomach growled, forcing him to get something to eat. So here he was, sneaking around his own house.

He got to the bottom of the steps, and he heard a booming voice, forcing him to turn around.

"Draco, my dear boy. What are you ding out of your room so early?" said Lucius. Draco saw his eyes, how the gray flashed with mischievousness.

_Probably thinking about what he might do to me... _thought a shaky Draco. "I was just hungry, father." said Draco. He looked at his father at the top of the staircase.

His father laughed. His laugh was cold, menacing. "You do know that breakfast starts at seven o' clock, Draco."

He did know this. "Y-yes, but th-that's half an hour away." Draco stammered. His father laughed again at Draco. He was enjoying his son being scared.

"Son, I think we need to have a talk." Lucius said with a smile.

"Y-yes, father." He followed his dad down to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

"Come, come." said Lucius. He brought Draco to a room.

Draco looked around the room. The walls were complete concrete, the room was on the dark side, and it smelled only slightly. "What are we doing here?"

Lucius smiled. "I thought you might never ask." He turned around. Then he swiftly turned back. "Crucio!" He watched his son fall to the ground writhing in pain.

"AHH!" Draco screamed. He couldn't think. It hurt so much he forgot how hungry he was. He just couldn't stand it. _But at least it doesn't hurt as bad as what happened the first time._

"I've told you before to stay in your room!" said Lucius. "Now you might listen to me!"

-11:32 a.m.: fifteen minutes before Draco saved Hermione-

Draco was running down Regent Street. He saw Burberry. _I shouldn't go in there. Dad might find me._ So he came upon a H&M. He decided to go in there thinking Lucius wouldn't think of his only son going into a retail store.

*End of Flashback*

"Well, I still don't know why you're here." said Hermione. Then she got tackled. Hermione looked at her attackers. Unsurprisingly, it was Hayley, but the surprising one was Rachel, for she quieter than everybody else.

"Mione, who are you talking to?" asked Rachel.

Hermione looked at her friend, still taken aback that this was the first time she's spoken all week. "Oh, he's just a... friend." she said, looking at Draco who was wearing his signature smirk.

"Well, he's kinda cute." whispered Rachel.

Draco heard this. "I have an idea girls. Why don't you gather something you would like to try on and put on a little fashion show for me?" This resulted in a squeal from Hayley.

"I'll go tell the rest of the girls! Oh, they'll love this!" and off went Hayley in search of the rest of the rest of their small group.

Draco then focused on Rachel. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you can find something to wear." Draco said to the blushing muggle. "Now why don't you go find something, hm?" Rachel nodded and hurried off in search of something to show off.

"What, no orders for me Malfoy?" said Hermione.

Draco shook his head at her attitude. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," he said, circling her, "only you can act the way you do towards me. Am I not good enough for you to be nice to me? After all, I did save you from falling."

Hermione looked up at the 17 year old wizard. He did seem to have a genuine look of hurt in his eyes... "Alright Malfoy, if you insist. I guess I could find _something _to wear." So she turned around her bounced off, on the hunt for something to wear. _I don't want to please him of course, but I might find something just to make him think that I might have a little chance of being better than him in his mind, _she scoffed.

Hermione went to the dress racks, determined to find something good. She searched through the dresses and found a deep red dress. She then went to the fitting rooms.

Draco was sitting on one of the chairs outside of the dressing room. He looked down at himself, suddenly thinking about how he could've found something better to wear that morning. It was a plain black t-shirt, a pair of old worn out jeans from all the times he wanted to wear something comfortable. He was wearing black shoes. Nothing fancy, but enough to keep his profile low after running away from his father, for after he was done writhing in pain, he punched his father and ran, never looking back. He decided he wouldn't return home till the end of the week, only to get his mother Narcissa and something to wear. Then he saw Hermione walk up.

Hermione looked at Draco unsure of what to do, she was held still, admiring of how he looked so casual just sprawled on the chair, of how... normal he looked. When Draco raised his brow as if questioning her, she ran into one of the fitting rooms.

He watched her run into one of the rooms, internally laughing at how she was checking him out. Then he thought about how when he first saw her, thinking that she looked... _hot._ _Why was I thinking that for God's sake? Please, she was a _mudblood, _for pity sakes. Mudbloods... yuck._

Just then, the girls started popping out of the rooms, one by one. When they asked for his opinion, he gave the usual responses, like "that looks great" or "it only helps you look better", resulting in blushing and returning back to where they came to get changed into their own clothes. When they all came back out, Hermione still hadn't come out yet. "Mione," one of the girls called, "are you done?"

First the door creaked slightly open, but all that came out was Hermione's head. "Come on," complained Hayley, "we wanna see you." Hermione shook her head.

Then Draco tried to help. "Come on, Mione," he coaxed, using her nickname, "for me?" She shot him a look then rolled her eyes. He saw her shut the door, then reopen it and stepped out.

Everybody just stood and looked at her. Finally, Lisa recovered and said, "Wow, Mione... that dress is beautiful!"

Draco recovered too, and realized that his jaw was practically on the floor. He closed his mouth, blinked his eyes, and looked at Hermione for real. She was wearing a deep, rich red (**A/N: imagine the color of blood, but a bit deeper**) dress that came down just above her knees. It came down in the front like her own top, but the thin straps fell off her shoulders to show off the collar bone and shoulder blades. It fit her body just perfectly, following the curve of her hips, her form that shows her lady side. "Wow..." he whispered.

Lisa spoke again. "Mione, spin for us!" After getting the rest of the girls to say the same thing, she did spin. The skirt, being loose, started to flow up and down like her arms when she spun. When she finished, Lisa asked, "How much is it?"

Hermione looked at the tag and said, "Sixty-five dollars."

Some of the girls begged her to get it, saying that it looks great, but she had to explain that she didn't have any money left. Then she watched Draco get up and move to her side. He circled her, making Hermione feel like the prey of a vulture.

Draco circled her, looking at the dress, but he felt her tense when he accidentally touched her arm. He smiled at this, but unsure of why he did so. Then he perked up and announced, "I'll buy it for you." He saw her eyes, and they twinkled. She told him thanks before she rushed back into the fitting room, Draco watching her every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people. Just wanted to say that if you think the story needs stuff to be added or anything, don't be afraid to review about that. And I'm so sorry I haven't done anything yet, I kinda lost the charger to my computer and it died so... please don't kill me for not updating! Wasn't my fault, the charger ran away from me.**

Disclaimer:I own nuthin' but the plot and made up people like Hermione's little gang of muggle friends.

-Recap-

Draco circled her, looking at the dress, but he felt her tense when he accidentally touched her arm. He smiled at this, but unsure of why he did so. Then he perked up and announced, "I'll buy it for you." He saw her eyes, and they twinkled. She told him thanks before she rushed back into the fitting room, Draco watching her every step of the way.

-End of Recap-

Hermione was in the fitting room getting out of the dress that Malfoy would buy for her and got changed back into her clothes. She was rushing the whole time, determined that she was going to get her dress and figure out why Malfoy would get it for her. When she got done changing, she stepped back out of the little space and went to go talk to her friends.

Draco was still standing in the same spot that he saw her return to the fitting room in. He was a little shocked that he said he would buy the dress for her himself. _Well, I guess she did look slightly better than her usual know-it-all-self in it. I guess it's only fair to get it for her. _But there was something there, nagging him to buy it for her anyway, but he pushed it out of his head with ease, not at all concerned about it. Then he saw her rush back out of the dressing room with the dress and head back to her group of muggle friends.

On the way to the cash register, Hermione saw a pair of $3 black hoop earrings that she thought she just had to have so she picked them up. Then she quickly caught up with Malfoy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger pick up a pair of earrings and rushed back up to him. He rolled is eyes. _Girls... why do they have to get everything they lay eyes on?_ And he knew that she didn't think he saw her do it, either.

They got up to the register, and Hermione laid the dress carefully onto the counter, as if it could shatter into pieces at any given second. She saw Malfoy set some other things he picked up onto the counter. Then he snatched the earrings of out her hand quicker than she could blink and set them up with the other items. "I was going to get those myself!" she complained. She still had some money. _He's treating me like I'm broke completely or something._ And it irritated her.

He took the earrings out of her hand. Then he pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier $200. "Keep the change." he muttered as the cashier looked at Draco in disbelief. Draco looked at the male muggle behind the counter. _Why do muggles have to act this way?_

After retrieving two bags of the items Malfoy'd bought, he handed one of the bags to Hermione, who looked inside to see it was only her things. When the group exited the store, Malfoy turned to Hermione. "I want you to meet me back here tomorrow at say... 7'o'clock at night?"

"Umm, I guess, I mean, I'm not doing anything-"

"Yes, she would love to. Any requirements?" Hayley butted in.

"Yes," started Draco, "I would like Miss Granger to wear that lovely dress I've bought her today to our little... date." He turned his head to look at Granger. "Is that alright with you?"

Dumbstruck by Malfoy calling their meeting a date, she nodded her head, unable to find any words to speak. Then Hayley said their goodbyes, and dragged Hermione off in search of their car.

* * *

As Hayley was driving Hermione back to her house after dropping off the rest of the girls, she started talking to Hermione. "So best friend, any idea where your 'friend' might be taking you?"

Hermone rolled her eyes. _Always the one to start a conversation over the topic I don't want to discuss._ "I have no clue, H. If I did I probably wouldn't have even said yes."

"But you didn't say anything, Herm. You were standing there like you just figured out the world was going to end tomorrow."

"But it's not going to, now is it?" she retorted.

Hayley laughed at Hermione. She loved how she could just screw around with her and she would take her jokes seriously. "Oh Hermione, settle down. I was just joking!"

Hermione shook her head and looked out the window of the '98 Jaguar the rest of the way home.


	4. Warning

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! I would like to warn you for my upcoming chapter. I'm sorry to say, but I wasn't sure if I was going to do any smutty scenes with our two stars. I have decided that the next chapter would be perfect for it, so I'm changing the rating to M. For any of those that are affected by such scenes, then I suggest PMing one of my followers to see what happens. And I need a shout out to Naayak1 for encouraging me when I had a slight writers block. You go!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: In case you guys didn't get the warning, you are now about to enter sexual territory (which might make the story take a turn). Have fun!**

**xoxo sn**

Disclaimer: All hail our ruler J.K. Rowling!

-Recap-

Hermione shook her head and looked out the window of the '98 Jaguar the rest of the way home.

-End of Recap-

Hermione and Hayley pulled up to her house. "Are you sure you don't want to come over?" asked Hayley as Hermione was getting out of the car.

"I'm sure, H."

Hermione shut the car door and waved as her most trusted muggle friend pulled out of the driveway. She walked up to the door of her house and opened it. She was greeted at the door by Crookshanks, then walked up the steps to her room and shut the door. Her parents were already in bed; they knew Hermione went out with her friends tonight to do some shopping so she went about quietly as to not wake them. She threw her shopping bags on the floor. All except one. Hermione walked over to her desk chair and sat down with the bag from H&M. She sat there staring at it, still confused as to why Malfoy would get her those things because she never got to confront him about it. So she hung up the dress and changed into her pajamas, all the while thinking about Malfoy and the chance meeting that they had had.

As she climbed into bed with her scruffy old cat, she drifted off to sleep, now thinking about what might happen tomorrow.

* * *

"Ahh!" Hermione woke up to Hayley standing right over her with Crookshanks in her arms and a sneezing Rachel off to the side. " What are you ding in my room?!"

"We came to get you ready for the day. Your mom told us that we could come in, they're gone now though." answered a very calm Hayley.

"Did they tell you where they were going?"

"Yeah, they said they had an urgent business meeting that popped up that they had to go to. So now, dun-dun-dun-duh, you have the whole house to yourself for a week!" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"OK... but why is Rachel here?" Hermione said, gesturing at the door in which Rachel ran out of to go in search of some Antihistamine. "You know she's allergic to cats. Especially dear old Crookshanks."

Hayley laughed. "She wanted to come so she could help me get you ready, darling." And at that, Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, now open your eyes." Hermione opened her eyes. She was standing in front of the mirror, or at least she thought she was. The person she saw in the mirror was wearing black heels, but low enough so said person could walk without falling to her doom; said person was wearing the dress that Hermione just got; said person's hair was curled, pulled to the back a bit sloppily; said person was DEFINITELY not Hermione.

"Oh my god..." she said, unable to take her eyes at herself, still believing it was said person.

"Now," started Hayley.

"The finishing touch." finished Rachel. She had come back into Hermione's room to help just before they began and only sneezed once when Crookshanks jumped up on the desk beside her. Rachel took the black hoop earrings that Hayley picked up from the H&M bag and put them into Hermione's pierced ears.

Hermione was stunned; she couldn't believe that she could even start to begin to replicate the look. "Off we go now!" Hayley then said.

"To where? I'm not supposed to meet Malfoy, I mean _Draco_, till seven." When she called Malfoy Malfoy, her friends gave her puzzling looks. She corrected herself and said his first name, but she didn't like it.

"Duh, silly," Rachel began, "we're just going to the movies with everybody else. We can have a chance to show off our masterpiece there, right Hay?"

"Correct!" Hayley answered. Then she lead the group out of the bedroom and down the steps. When Hayley opened the door, Hermione didn't see the Jaguar sitting in the driveway. She saw a black van.

_Ahh... I should've guessed._ Hermione saw that it was Tyler's van. Tyler was Hayley's boyfriend. She saw Hayley get into the van and give Tyler a french kiss. Hermione looked away, only slightly disgusted, wishing that Ron would do that to her instead of the pecks that he gave her. She opened the door and got in with Rachel.

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot, Hermione was anxious. She didn't always look like this. Actually, she probably never looked like this. She got out of the van, and waited for the rest of her friends to get out. Then they all started walking towards the movie theater.

When they walked through the doors, Hermione easily spotted her group of friends, obviously irritated from waiting for so long. Then they saw the group and waved. Lisa caught Hermione's eye, and her eyes widened.

The group walked up to the irritated bunch and everybody saw Hermione. The next few minutes became a blur for her. Actually, the whole time they were there was a blur for her. They had all watched three different movies while they were there, and by the time they were all done, it was time for Hermione's 'date' with Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione was walking along Regent street once more, only this time knowing she would meet her enemy. But something else was there too, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. When one of her friends tugged her arm, Hermione's train of thought was broken when she realized she almost walked into the street. Then they came upon H&M.

"Do I have to do this?" Hermione asked. She really didn't want to meet Malfoy for a date, but a little itty bitty part of her really wanted to see him. She brushed it off as not having seen another witch or wizard for the summer, only surrounded by muggles. But she didn't mind; she liked muggles and their ways. She grew up with two of them for parents.

"Yes, Mione, you have to do this. How many other chances would you get?" answered Hayley. _She doesn't know how much other people would love to be her for a day._ she thought.

"Alright..." Then Hermione gasped as she saw Malfoy. He looked perfect. _NO! I mustn't think like that! He _is _my arch enemy after all. _But she still looked him over. He was wearing dress pants with a white button t-shirt, but Hermione saw that it wasn't tucked in.

"Hi girls! Hermione." Draco greeted the group. He saw Hermione, and she looked breath taking. He was so caught up in looking at her he didn't even bother to say her last name. To him, he never called her that, but he thought that at the time, it had a nice ring to it.

"...Draco" replied Hermione. She was surprised to hear him say her first name.

"Well, we ought to get going then," interrupted Lisa, "we're going to the arcade!"

"Prepare to get beat girls." Hermione heard Tyler say to them as they walked off back to the van.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked her. He held out his arm, but was slightly disappointed when she didn't take it.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione. Malfoy never told her where they were going, he just said what time they should meet.

"I'm glad you asked Granger. I'm taking you to Aqua Kyoto for dinner."

Hermione's eyes widened. She never dreamed of going there. She never had the money.

As they walked down Regent, Hermione saw that Malfoy was quite relaxed, like in H&M. She always thought he was uptight with everything.

* * *

"So Granger," Draco began, "how did you like dinner?" He was holding a drunk Granger by the waist along Regent Street.

"It was wonderful" was all she said before she blacked out. They got back to find a worried Hayley standing in front of H&M, racing to help Draco walk Hermione up to the store front with the rest of the bunch.

"What happened?!" she asked Draco. He explained to the group of how she got a little drunk and was going in and out of sleep. "I'll take her home. Tyler will you help me get Mione into the van?"

"Oh no." said Draco. "It's alright. I can drive her home." He went to his silver and green convertible (**A/N: Surprise, surprise. Slytherin colors.**), opened up the passenger door, and buckled Granger in.

"Thank you Draco." Hayley told him. "I'm glad to know she'll get home safe." She saw that Draco was confused of why she would trust him with that, but she knew that something was in him towards her that nobody else, not even himself knew about.

"Your welcome. Goodbye everyone, I hope I see you soon." Draco waved and got into the car, pulling away to take Hermione home (she explained to him where she lived during dinner) as he saw Granger fall asleep until they got there.

**A/N: OK, well I thought it was going to be this chapter, but it got a little lengthy so you'll have to wait until next chapter for all the smutty stuff. Please don't kill me! ;)**

**xoxo sn**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is what you've been waiting for so... here you go!**

**xoxo sn**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my made-up characters who pop into my head when I need another person.

-Recap-

"Your welcome. Goodbye everyone, I hope I see you soon." Draco waved and got into the car, pulling away to take Hermione home (she explained to him where she lived during dinner) as he saw Granger fall asleep until they got there.

-End of Recap-

Hermione woke up in Malfoy's car, unsure of where she was. She had a pounding headache, so she assumed Malfoy was taking her home, because, of course, she saw Malfoy sitting in the driver's seat. "W-where are we going?" she asked him sleepily.

"Oh look, you're awake. I'm glad you didn't puke in my car. It expensive to get it to how it looks." Then he saw that Granger was starting to heave, so he pulled the car over as quick as he could, and got her to the side of the road. Then he got back into the car and waited for her. After a few minutes she climbed back into the car, embarrassed. Draco saw that and offered her a piece of gum which she gladly took.

* * *

Hermione saw her house and pointed it out to Malfoy. He pulled into the driveway and sat there.

"So..." started Draco.

"Umm... thank you for dinner. Would you like to come inside? I don't want to be alone in case I'm walking up the steps and black out again." Hermione was hoping that he would come inside. She really didn't want to fall down the steps. "Oh, but make sure when you get inside, you take off your shoes and socks. My mother would kill me if we didn't follow her rules."

Draco nodded and got out of the car. He walked to the passenger side and opened up the to help Granger out. "Shall we?" He followed Granger up to her house and waited for her to open the door. When he walked in, the first thing that hit him was the fact that it was nothing like Malfoy Manor. The two-story muggle house was cozy, as if it were hugging you a warm welcome. He never got that feeling from the Manor. After taking his shoes and socks off at he door, he followed Granger up the steps to her room, where she grabbed her pjs and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Draco sat down on the bed and looked around at her room as he waited for her to get done. The room was cozy like the rest of the house. It wasn't painted pink or any other girly color like the other rooms of girls he slept with, it was orange. It wasn't bright and annoying though; it was like morning, when you get up early enough to watch the sun rise. Then she came into the room.

Hermione walked back into the room, suddenly feeling naked. All she wore was a tank top and short pj bottoms that stopped right where her thigh started. She knew that the dress she wore earlier showed off more than what her pjs did, but her dress didn't show her breasts off like the tank top did either. She walked over to the bed and sat at the head, watching Malfoy as he looked around the room some more. She shifted, feeling a little awkward. "Well..."

"Wait," stopped Draco, "I want to try something." Draco didn't know what he was doing, but a part of him wanted to do it. So he kissed Granger full on the mouth.

Hermione was caught by surprise, and pulled back. Why was he doing this?

"I'm sorry." apologized Draco. "I'll just leave now."

"Wait!" cried Hermione. _What am I doing?! _"Can you stay a little longer? I don't want to roll off the bed." _Phew, covered that up quickly._

"I guess, I mean, I don't have anywhere that I have to be right now." So he walked back over to the bed and sat down again.

Hermione didn't think about it. Something snapped, and when she realized what she was doing, she had Malfoy on top of her and was kissing him. But... she didn't want to stop. She stopped though. But she didn't stop to end the kiss, she felt something, and she wanted to know what it was. She knew that it was never there with Ron, but she didn't want to cheat. Then again...

"Granger!" Draco was caught off guard by what happened, but he stole another kiss from her anyway. This time he kissed her hungrily. He felt her kiss him back like she starving for a taste of him. Then she was on top of him.

Hermione was on top of Malfoy and was taking his shirt off. She knew what she was doing, and she didn't want to stop.

After Granger practically ripped his shirt off, something snapped in Draco too. He became the raging animal that he was when he was having sex (Of course, he is the Slytherin sex god. He's gotta make those girls happy someway, right?). He flipped her over so he was on her again. He started kissing her neck, then her, collarbone, then down to her breasts. He took her shirt off and took a good look at her breasts before diving in for one of her nipples. He felt her shudder underneath him when he took it into his mouth and started sucking on it while massaging her other breast. He moved on to the other one, making sure that he got his fill of her bust, all the while trying to get as much of her into his mouth as he could.

Hermione was panting by then. She didn't know what to make of it. She could only think that it felt _good_. She moaned again. She grabbed his head and pulled, loving the feel of it. Then she saw Malfoy moving his way down her stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Hermione's flesh.

Draco grabbed her shorts and pulled them off, not bothering to look up for permission. He was way too caught up in the moment for that. He was happy to see that Granger didn't wear any panties to bed. So he parted her legs, and started to kiss the inside of her thighs. He went all the way up to her core, happy to see that she was wet. He started lapping it up, then started to lick her clit. Granger moaned loudly. Then Draco moved in and started darting his tongue in and out of her. When he was in, he would only pause a second to move his tongue in a circular motion. Then he stopped, feeling that she was starting to reach her climax. When he took her, Hermione Granger, bookworm, know-it-all and teacher's pet, he wanted to make it last.

"NO!" yelled Hermione. She didn't want Malfoy to stop. But then she decided something. _My turn,_ she thought to herself. She got up and pulled Malfoy off the bed. When he was standing, Hermione unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. She saw his erection trying to break free of his boxers, and pulled them off. Then she saw his dick. In a book Hermione had read trying to prepare herself for when the time came to have sex with Ron, it said that the average penis was 6 inches. What she saw _definitely _wasn't 6 in. To her, it looked more like a good 8 or 9 inches. She was prepared for this though. The book stated that if they were large, then The guy liked it when you deep throated it. So she started to stroke Malfoy's dick. He moaned. Then she took it in her mouth and started to suck on it after running it's length with her hand. Malfoy moaned more. Hermione finally moved up and down its shaft with her mouth resulting her to deep throat it. She was pleased with the outcome of it; Malfoy was making moans very much like an animal.

Draco pushed her off, not wanting to cum on her, he wanted to do inside her. So he picked her up and put her on the bed so she would kneel, making sure she was leaning forward. "Are you ready?" he asked her. His response was her turning her head to kiss him hungrily. Draco grabbed his dick and centered himself at her center. Then, just to tease her, he rubbed the tip of it along her pussy, which caused Granger to shout "Malfoy". He pushed inside of her, being carefully because he knew she was a virgin. When she got accustomed to him, he started going back and forth slowly.

"Faster Malfoy! Faster!" Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. All she knew was that he went slow, she couldn't take it. When he didn't do as Hermione demanded, her hips started bucking him.

He was having fun teasing her. But so she wouldn't make him stop, he started going faster.

"Malfoy! Faster! Malfoy... I NEED YOU TO GO MORE!" Hermione heard Malfoy chuckle. Then she felt him go in and more, going faster, harder. He started to massage her breasts, one at a time while wrapping his other arm around her stomach and biting her neck in a sexual manner. "Malfoy..." she moaned.

"Granger!" Draco yelled. He knew he was going to cum, but he didn't want to, not yet. He kept trying to put it off, making sure that he was going to have Granger have an orgasm in his arms before he came too. Draco went even harder. He was making growling noises in his throat. He was practically hammering her; he needed to hold her tighter juster to make sure she wouldn't fall forward.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Hermione started to yell. She was nearing her end.

Draco felt her nearing the end. "What's my name?" he yelled at her.

"Malfoy." she answered huffing, trying to get her breath in it all.

"What's my name?" he asked her again.

"Malfoy!"

"I said: What's my name?"

"DRACO!" Hermione came, and she came.

Draco was happy now. He had taken Hermione Granger as his own. He took her virginity. And he was nearing his end too. Before he did, he made sure he went in till he could see no more of him a couple times. "HERMIONE!" Then he came inside of Granger. He felt good about it too.

Hermione flopped onto the bed after Malfoy's hold had loosened on her. Malfoy followed her, lying his head on her chest as she stroked his wild hair.

Draco fell asleep to her stroking his hair. While sleeping he felt the stroking stop, knowing then that Hermione fell asleep too.

**A/N: I hope you all are happy that you got your smut. Hope I did a good job too!**

**xoxo sn  
**


End file.
